


Cake for You

by akaikira98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, KRTKweek2k16, KuroTsuki Week 2016, M/M, Waiter!Kuroo, cakes, day 2 : work, office worker!Tsukishima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaikira98/pseuds/akaikira98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima was enjoying his daily dose of strawberry shortcake until a waiter spoke up to him. He never thought that it would turn into something special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake for You

**Author's Note:**

> I was too busy that I forgot to do the prompt for day 1 ;-;  
> Good thing I still remembered the prompt for day 2 xD  
> Please enjoy the story anyway and kudos and comments are very appreciated :3

There's a cafe that Tsukishima frequents during lunch. It's not like he's a fan for coffees, what he wants is their cakes. Especially Strawberry Shortcake. It's quite far from his workplace or his apartment, so he won't have to worry about getting found out by his colleagues or his acquaintances, Yamaguchi being the only exception since he knew about Tsukishima's cravings for strawberry cakes.

But everything changed when there's a new waiter in the cafe.

"Do you like the cake that much?"

Tsukishima looked up to see a waiter that he'd never seen before. The first thing that he noticed was the hair. That made him looked like a total gangster, but no. His voice was deep and calming that he thought he might drown in it. Realising that he had stared for too long, he quickly looked back at his cake.

"Is there anything wrong with it?"

The guy was probably shocked with the way Tsukishima replied. Tsukishima had enough of people judging his taste, and it seemed that now he had to find another cafe, even though the cake here tasted pretty good. Then Tsukishima noticed that the cake today was slightly different from the ones before. The lightness of the cream, the soft texture of the cake that melted just right in his mouth... Was there a change of staff?

"Uh well, I just wanted to know if the cake today suited your taste. I've been working here for several weeks and I saw that you ordered strawberry shortcake all the time instead of coffee. So I borrowed the kitchen and tried to make one for you. It's been quite a while since the last time I'd made something like that so I wonder if it's up to your taste."

Now that got Tsukishima's attention. So he's the one who made the cake? And here he thought that the waiter was going to insult him with his taste.

"It's... Not bad, I guess."

"Great! If it's okay with you, would you like to be my tester? I'm saving up to have my own cafe and I kinda need someone who likes cake to be my tester."

Without thinking, Tsukishima gave him an okay instantly.

xxxxxxx

Instead of going to the usual cafe during lunch, Kuroo (he learned about his name before he went back to his office the last time he visited the cafe) brought him to his apartment. In front of Tsukishima, there were plates of different cakes on it. Just the mere sight of it got Tsukishima's mouth all watery.

"Now please have a taste of them, starting from this one. I have some more in the kitchen for later."

Now Tsukishima really needed to do some work-outs or he might get a spare tire before he knew it.

xxxxxxx

"Kuroo-san, how can you even make this many cakes in just a day?"

"When I see your happy face, I can't help but want to make more and more for you."

Tsukishima gave him a weird look at that.

"I really meant it, Tsukki."

"Please don't call me that, Kuroo-san, my name is Tsukishima."

Kuroo started to give Tsukishima a nickname after a month. It didn't really bother Tsukishima, it's just embarassing.

"But you're cute, Tsukki," Kuroo whined.

"No buts, Kuroo-san. And stop calling me that."

"I like you, Tsukki."

"Please stop joking, Kuroo-san."

"I'm serious, Tsukki."

Tsukishima just looked at him, sighed.

"Next serving please."

"Coming up!"

xxxxxxxxx

The next time Tsukishima came to his apartment, Kuroo wasn't alone.

"Yoo Tsukki! This is my highschool friend, Kenma. He'll be helping with the testing today since I'll be making tons!"

The guys greeted Tsukishima without even looking away from his phone. Rude, Tsukishima thought. But that's rather expected of someone who befriended Kuroo. Tsukishima sat wordlessly beside him and waited for Kuroo to bring in all the cakes.

"This is the first batch, now eat up!"

Tsukishima thought that he'd have to endure Kuroo's numerous question again, but no. Kuroo turned all his questions to Kenma while giving Tsukishima several questions here and there occasionally. Now that's new, Tsukishima thought. But Tsukishima paid no mind to it. Just Kuroo being Kuroo, he thought.

xxxxxxxx

For several weeks now, Kenma's always there for the testing session and Kuroo still paid more attention to his friend, and that started to bother Tsukishima. So he decided to ask Kenma while Kuroo was away in the kitchen, preparing the cakes.

"Hey Kenma-san. Why did Kuroo even bother to ask a stranger like me to be his tester when he's got you?"

For the first time, Kenma actually looked away from his phone. Kenma just stared at Tsukishima before looking back at his phone again.

"That guy has got no guts."

"Excuse me?"

"I think it's time for me to go."

"Eh?"

Kenma simply picked up his phone and headed to the door.

"Good luck to both of you."

Then he's gone, just like that, leaving Tsukishima dumbfounded.

Kuroo emerged from the kitchen, with several plates of unique looking cakes.

"Eh? Where's Kenma?"

"It seems that he went home."

Kuroo scratched his head and mumbled to himself,"so mean."

Tsukishima just stared at him.

"Uh... The cake's all yours, I guess. Eat up Tsukishima."

Tsukishima expected Kuroo to call him with that nickname but for Kuroo to call him with his name now. It felt weird even though it's supposed to be normal. Tsukishima started to taste the cakes one by one, but instead of getting a barrage of questions from Kuroo, he got nearly no questions at all and that really weirded him out.

"Is there anything wrong, Kuroo-san?"

"Uhh n-nothing. What, are you worried about me... Tsukki?"

Kuroo showed his signature smirk, but the way he hesitated to use the nickname didn't escape Tsukishima's attention.

"You don't have to force yourself, Kuroo-san. And well, earlier Kenma said good luck to both of us. Whatever does that mean?"

Kuroo stilled at that. Now the hesitation was apparent in his face. They were both silent before Kuroo chose to finally talk.

"I'm not joking when I told you that I liked you, Tsukki."

"But you know nothing about me, Kuroo-san."

"That's true, but I want to know more about you, Tsukki. Can't I?"

They were both silent again. Tsukishima wanted to brush it off as a joke again but seeing how serious Kuroo looked, he refrained from doing that.

"Please give me a chance, Tsukki."

"There's nothing special about me, though. You'll get bored pretty soon."

"But you're very special for me, Tsukki. I like they way you look when you are enjoying the cakes, I like the way your eye sparkles when you see me bring in more cakes, I like the way you hum when you taste the cake while you thought that I wasn't hearing, I like-"

"T-t-that's enough, Kuroo-san."

By now, Tsukishima was just a blushing mess. He never thought that Kuroo was an observant person.

"So... Can I, Tsukki?"

Tsukishima just sighed,"Just do whatever you want."

Getting the permission, Kuroo kissed him without warning and that took Tsukishima aback.

"How is that for a start, Tsukki?"

"...Idiot."

Seeing how cute Tsukishima blushed, Kuroo couldn't help but tease him some more.

"I like you, Tsukki."

"Please stop that, Kuroo-san. I want to continue eating my cakes."

"So now they are your cakes?"

"Is there anything wrong with that?"

"No Tsukki. You're just too cute." Kuroo made a move to kiss him again but Tsukishima stopped him with the spoon.

"You can have it after I'm done with my cakes."

"I really like you, Tsukki."

"Yeah yeah I know."


End file.
